


Bombi Oneshots (Bobby x Bambi)

by Apollo_Crossing



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Crossing/pseuds/Apollo_Crossing
Summary: A series of oneshots dedicated to Bobby and my personal OC, Bambi. The theme of each one shot varies so if anyone has any requests, I wouldn't mind if you dropped them in my comments. ^-^





	1. Bun In The Oven

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I accept that this isn't the best oneshot but I thought the idea was cute and wanted to write it. I'm going to try and write some nice stuff for my personal Main Character and Bobby.

For the past couple of weeks, Bambi has been feeling…. not herself. She's a bit moody and constantly sick. Since she moved in with Bobby in Glasgow, she thought the colder weather of Scotland getting to her. Probably caught a bug. Bobby was worried, too, and wanted to take her to get checked out by a doctor, but she insisted that she was fine and could deal with it.

She was on a video call with Priya while home alone one evening, complaining about how she still has the bug and her friend asked her a question that made her stomach drop.

'When was your last period?'

She was unable to answer. Her cycle has always been a bit irregular, but now that she thinks about it, she hasn't had it in the past month. Priya had to talk her down from the possible panic attack and urged her to go to the local shop and grab a few tests.

She took five tests total. All reading positive. She told Priya almost immediately, who squealed and congratulated her. But she didn't feel much for celebrating.

She knew she loved Bobby from their time at the Villa, and it was no surprise to anyone that he popped the question to her a month after they got out. They've been married for nearly a year now and while children were briefly brought up quite a while ago, it wasn't really any serious discussion on them becoming parents. Especially so soon. 

After she got her pregnancy confirmed by a doctor, telling her she was eight weeks along, she blushed as she remembers exactly when she conceived and silently cursed him for being such a distraction to her.

Honestly, Bambi hated keeping secrets from her husband, especially since their relationship from the beginning has been built on mutual trust. But she needed to get her head straight. And to figure out how to break the news to him. 

It took days of contemplating, but after swallowing her fear, she came up with a simple plan that she hopes he'd be able to pick the hint of. 

She took some buns that he baked, and placed them in the oven right before he got home. And, she waited.

"Good evening, Lass." Bobby smiled after he crossed the threshold, immediately swept his wife up in a kiss. Bambi distinctly smelled food on him, but that's no surprise, considering he still cooked for a living.

"Hi, Darling." She greeted him, her face slightly pink. Even after all this time, Bambi still blushed whenever Bobby showed her affection.

After some idle chatter for about an hour, Bobby went to the kitchen and Bambi stayed on their couch, trying to look at casual as possible. When Bobby returned, he stood in front of her with an amused expression and a plate of buns in his hand. "Care to explain why there were buns in the oven?"

She shrugged, trying to hide her smile as she took a sip of her tea and placed the cup back down. "I'm certain you put it there."

"No I didn't." He retorted, placing the plate down.

"Yes, you did."

"Oh yeah? When?" He smirked down at his wife, certain he'd prove her wrong.

Bambi rolled her eyes, but blushes heavily. "You put the buns in the oven when you were helping me 'clean' the kitchen over a month ago."

He scoffed at that. "No way! I made these the day before yesterday. If they were in there that long, they'd be stale." He said and blushed with a smile on his face. "Besides, I remember a lot about that evening and I didn't put any buns in the oven."

Bambi didn't want to break it down any further so she gave him a pointed look, as his blushing grin turned into a look of confusion, then one of shock. He looked down to her stomach area and swallowed thickly. "Are there… buns in the oven?"

At her shy nod, the sound of the plate as it hit the floor was her only warning before she was lifted off the couch and hugged tightly against Bobby's chest. "We're gonna have a bun! A baby!" He said, clearly ecstatic at him going to be a father. He pulled away from the hug and looked down at Bambi but still held her by the shoulders, happy tears in his eyes. "We're starting a family?"

"Of course." She smiled, her own eyes welled up with happy tears. Seeing him so thrilled eased her worries about them having a baby. "We're eight weeks in. Doctor said everything looks good."

He nods and looks down again at her stomach, placing a hand over if. "I'm gonna be a father." He said as though she was still trying to process the news. After a few moments, he gave his wife a quick kiss, and grabbed his coat, running out of the apartment. "I'm going to tell everyone!"

She watched him run out, and then glanced at his forgotten cell phone on the arm of the recliner. Oh well. She smiled and sat back on the couch, happily drinking her tea, not even remembering why she was worried in the first place.


	2. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild AU that's based on my first run through of the game where I chose Rocco and then Lucas, and y'all know how both of those ended. I was so traumatized that I had to start over.
> 
> Anyway, my take on the aftermath of the recoupling.

If anyone knows Bobby, they would know that even if he seems like a jokester 90% of the time, loyalty is something that he takes very seriously. He's been burned in a relationship before and while he valued loyalty back then, that emotional scar cemented that resolve.

That's why his heart ached for Bambi.

She held his attention from the moment she first stepped out into the yard, graceful as a dancer and full of life. He could tell a lot by the way she initially interacted with them. She was open. Friendly. Happy to be there. Even if the flirting brought out her shyer side, she was still energetic and emotionally welcoming. That's what started his crush on her.

However, Rocco had caught her attention and she chose him. He was silently envious of that, but still supported them both.

They actually seemed like a good fit, initially, so he couldn't be upset for too long. He'll admit, he did try to turn her head at the beginning, just for a chance with her. After all, they were all still new to the game and he thought that maybe they could work if she wasn't too serious about her couple yet..

However, with an apologetic expression, she turned him down, keeping her loyalty to Rocco. Bobby could easily say that that interaction made him respect her even more. She showed loyalty from the very beginning. Even when Priya picked Rocco away from her, she still stayed loyal to him, refusing to even attempt to graft on anyone else in hopes of getting Rocco back, which she did at the next recoupling.

Even though he stopped his pursuit of her affections right there, they still maintained a quick, yet strong, friendship. His crush never went away, though, but he still supported her and the couple she was in.

During the Kiss and Tell challenge, he, like everyone else, was shocked when Rocco and Marisol clearly used the game as an opportunity to crack on eachother. All while in front of Bambi.

After Bobby's shock wore off, he looked at Bambi and the look on her face both broke his heart for her and made him uncharacteristically angry at Rocco. She looked at them like she was watching her home burned down. The disbelief turned to anger before it shifted to a heartbroken resignation. She lost Rocco, who obviously wasn't as loyal as she was.

After that, he did see some change in her demeanor. She was more angry, especially since she was still stuck in a couple with him. She followed Lottie's lead and gave him the cold shoulder, never fully making eye contact with him. The tension was clear and horrible.

Bobby did find some silent satisfaction in this situation, however. He hated to even think about being that guy, but the thought did cross his mind a time or two of him being able to turn her head. Unfortunately, Lucas has beat him to the punch. Honestly, he's not too surprised she would choose him, since the man was interested in her from the moment he arrived and he likely took advantage of Bambi's situation and how it was evident that she would recouple, no matter what.

Bobby still sat and supported her, watching as she and Lucas picked up. They seemed good, too. She even seemed happier than she did with Rocco, which he was happy for.

Then the girls went to Casa Amor and Bobby was gobsmacked and angered by how Lucas almost immediately took a liking to Blake. He heard the taller male promise Bambi that he'd never hurt her the way Rocco did, yet here he was, cracking on like he wasn't even thinking about her. The very vague video from the producers that sent a bunch of stuff with minimal context seemed to make Lucas set on replacing Bambi, like he was convinced she was doing the same. Rahim has to hold Bobby back from how angry he got. 

Bobby knew that Bambi was loyal and that Lucas was going to hurt her, but he couldn't do anything about it. When the girls returned, he was both proud and saddened when he saw that the ballerina returned without switching. Only to watch her heart break all over again when Lucas returned with Blake by his side. He even stood next to her when the wannabe took an unwarranted verbal jab at the sweet girl. He really hoped that Lucas saw the tears in her dark eyes and knew how much he fucked her over. He swore that later that evening, he saw Lucas skulk into the bedroom with a swelling handprint on his cheek.

At the next recoupling, he almost thought Bambi was going to save the bloke, with the intense yet unreadable look she gave Lucas, only to choose Elijah while still making eye contact. A definite sense of poetic justice, even if it looked like she just chose Elijah because he was not as bad as the others. Between a bullheaded bloke like Jakub and an unloyal man like Lucas, he understood.

Later that evening, when he exited the bathroom, he almost walked right into Bambi, and it didn't take him long to deduce her mood. Her arms held a bundle of two pillows and a blanket and her expression was that of someone that's emotionally exhausted. She gave him a tired smile and a whispered apology before she shuffled past him, looking more vulnerable and lifeless than he's ever seen her.

It only took one knowing and pointed look from Marisol to make him turn on his heels and follow her downstairs. Obviously, Marisol could tell he was interested in Bambi since the beginning and even encouraged him on multiple occasions to graft on her, but he always refused. Even then, he won't take advantage of her emotional state for his own selfishness, but he can still be her friend. Something she needed the most.

He saw her make her way to the daybeds and stopped at the kitchen to make her a hot chocolate before he followed her out. Luckily for him, she didn't fall asleep immediately. She was just sitting there, staring into space. He cleared his throat, which earned him a slightly startled look before she slid over on the bed. "Couldn't sleep, either?"

"Something like that." He smiled at her and sat next to her, offering the cup of hot chocolate to her. She smiled gratefully and took a sip of it. After a few moments of silent companionship, she turned to Bobby, her dark orbs filled with tears. 

"Am I going home?"

He looked startled at her question, not sure why she'd think such a thing. "No way! Why would you think that?"

The woman bit her lip before giving him a sad look. "I don't think even Love Island can help me find love." She confessed. "I've been in only two couples since coming here and they both suddenly left me. I mean, I know couples switch up all the time around here, but it felt like, every time I found someone I thought it would work out with, I was just a placeholder for someone better. I'm just always left blindsided and humiliated because I have to find out in front of everyone and on television that I was replaced." She rambled and sniffled, obviously trying not to cry. "I came to this place to hopefully find love, and I can't even do that right. I must be doing something terribly wrong."

He frowned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to his side. Watching her blame herself for her disloyal partners almost made him wish they would return just so he could punch them in the face. "Listen Lass, none of that was your fault. The blokes you chose obviously don't know a good woman, even if you gave them a brochure." 

"But that's the point, Bobby! I chose both of them!" She said, using her palm to wipe her eye. "I though Rocco wanted a meaningful relationship like I did. Even with his far fetched stories about his adventures, I believed in him and he went on to someone else right under my nose over some baseless doubts he had of me. He didn't even talk to me about any of it until after he decided to snog my friend right in front of me. You know he tried not to even take the blame for it?

"And Lucas was there! He saw how much it had hurt me and he promised that things would be different. He promised that he would be better and I thought it would be. I was so loyal and ignored every warning from the others, just for him to come back with another woman." She vented, her hands practically trembled as they held the warm drink as she leaned into Bobby's side, as though trying to take as much comfort from his presence as possible. "This isn't fair. I tried really hard to make them happy. To make everyone happy. Why can't I be happy?"

"Lass, those blokes were right idiots. Selfish idiots. Any lad here would have been lucky to have your loyalty, and they were fools to take advantage of that." Bobby tried to console her, rubbing her arm to try and help her relax. "I never would have done you like that."

"I know you wouldn't have, but you don't really like me like that." Bambi sighed and he frowned. He knew that this wasn't the best time to confess, but he needed her to know that she wasn't as hopeless as she thought.

He sighed and looked down to his lap, contemplating on if he really should do it before deciding that he should. "Actually, I do like you. Quite a lot. I just couldn't bring myself to keep trying to turn your head when you made it clear the first time you weren't interested in me." He confessed to her. "I was really happy to at least call you one of my best friends."

He could feel her stiffen at his side as she took in his words. He almost expected her to pull away, but was pleasantly surprised when she didn't. They had a moment of awkward silence before Bambi spoke up again.

"I was interested in you, too." Bambi confessed, making if Bobby's turn to be shocked. "I just… I thought you saw me like you saw the other girls here. You never really tried to get too far with them so I thought…" She trailed off but Bobby knew what she meant. She thought that he wasn't interested in anyone. People always told him he was hard to read, after all. "I'm sorry, Bobby. If I could go back to our first day, I would have chosen you."

"You don't have to." Bobby said, not wanting the pity shifted onto him. He came to comfort her, not the other way around. "This…. it isn't about me. I didn't tell you my feelings to make you feel bad, I promise. I just don't want you to think that no one cares about you." He said and turned to look at her, their eyes meeting. For a moment, it did feel like the first day they met. But now wasn't the time to just crack on her. "Listen Lass. If you really want to see if we can do this, we can try to get to know eachother better, especially since we're both in friendship couples. We can take things slow."

For a moment, Bambi is silent before a genuine smile adorned her face. Something Bobby is glad is aimed at him. "I'd like that. We can take it slow."

He smiles back and gently kisses the top of her head. "I'm glad you're willing to give us a shot. I should let you sleep. Who knows what tomorrow will bring." He reluctantly released her and while he wished to just stay downstairs with her, he had to get back to his official couple. "Good night, Bambi."

"Sleep well, Bobby." She replied and finished her drink before laying down, curled under her blankets like a cat. He takes her empty cup and places it in the kitchen before dragging himself back upstairs and into the bed he shared with Hope.

As he drifted to sleep, his thoughts were filled with what could have been, and how it would have been to have truly coupled with a woman like Bambi.


	3. Cake Meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know Bobby doesn't actually have a birthday in the game, but imagine if he did. This is my take on how Bambi would try to celebrate it.

After an incident with a dropped ID and Chelsea excitedly screaming throughout the Villa, it came to light that Bobby's birthday is tomorrow. And he forgot. Bambi honestly can't blame him for forgetting because of how the Villa days seem to blend together and are so fast paced and drama filled, not to mention no one is keeping track of the days unless they actually look at the calendar on their phone.

But Bambi is freaking out about his birthday more than the other Islanders, and how can she not? She is coupled with him and she can't exactly go out shopping for him. Sure, she can try and do something good for him, but the options are limited and she wants to do something special for him.

So, what does she do? She sneaks out of bed in the dead of night, making sure not to wake anyone, and makes her way to the kitchen. Maybe she can bake him a cake. She's never made one before but she's sure she can do it if she follows the instructions. 

Nearly an hour later and a messy kitchen later, Bambi sits and stares at a 'cake' that looks as dejected as she feels. The cake is, to put it gently, horrifying. She didn't even realize that the middle looked soft as she tried to dump it out of the cake pan and onto the platter, so when it plopped out, it splattered at the bottom and sunk in the middle with warm and uncooked batter pooling beneath it. What's worse? The outer edges are slightly burnt and it still looks like it's crumbling apart. There's no way she can give this to Bobby, especially when she knows he can make better even if he was in a coma.

She's about to just toss it away when a sleepy yawn from behind her makes her freeze. "What are you cooking so early?" A sleep laced Scottish accent sounds out behind her. She quickly turns around and tries to hide the failed cake behind her, looking at Bobby while he looks around at the mess she made while she attempted to bake. Cake mix dusting the counters and a fallen eggshell on the floor, plus the dishes piled unceremoniously in the sink. 

"Nothing." She squeaks nervously and unconvincingly. He gives her a look that's almost unreadable as he approaches her, her stomach fluttering as he gets closer. But not the sweet flutters she almost always feels when he's near, but one of shame, like being caught in her mother's jewelry box.

"Bambi." He says with a slightly stern edge to his tone. With her eyes downcast in shame, she steps aside, revealing her baking failure. She doesn't even want to see his reaction.

"I-I tried to make you a birthday cake… but I never baked before but I thought I could do it. I just made a right mess of things. I'm really sorry I couldn't do it, but I really wanted to do something special for you." She rambles a bit, getting nervous by his silence. When she starts to hear him laugh, her heart sinks. Of course he thinks her attempt was ridiculous. She can cook just fine on a stove but baking? Never again.

"That's… so sweet of you." He manages to say in between laughter and pulls her into a hug, which shocks her. He thought he'd be more disappointed, not finding her effort to be sweet. 

"You're not upset? The cake looks so ugly." She pouts and looks up at him. "I know you can do so much better."

He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. "I'm just happy you tried to make me something thoughtful, even though you didn't have to. Besides, it kind of looks like a molten cake." He pulls away and looks back at the cake. "Come on! Let's taste it!" He goes to the drawer and pulls out two spoons and returns, offer her one. 

After she accepts the spoon, he uses his own to taste the cake. He's silent for a moment as he considers the taste before he smiles. "You did good! Taste it, it's honestly not bad."

Bambi hesitates before she does try the cake. She's surprised that it really isn't bad. The actually baked part was nice enough and the loose batter is just warm cake batter. Not the best cake she ever had, it not awful, either. She smiles at the fact that her failure was more of a partial success. "So, you're really not upset by the cake?"

"Nope! I think it's really sweet that you tried." He says and boops her nose with his spoon. "This is already my favorite birthday ever, since my favorite Lass made me a cake. Just don't tell my mom." He says with a wink, earning a giggle from Bambi. 

After they clean up the kitchen, and put aside the cake, Bobby's reasoning is that it would go good with ice cream later on, they crawl back into bed around dawn, hoping to sleep in without the producers texting them.

Right before going to sleep, Bambi pecks Bobby on the lips and smiles at him. "Sleep well. And Happy Birthday, Darling."

"Thank you, Lass."


End file.
